The office pool
by JagSister
Summary: This is really funny. Maybe for you shippers out there a little HM too
1. I

The Office Pool  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Monday morning Mac strolled into the office humming a catchy tune. It was hard to keep a straight face on this particular morning though.  
  
Several office support staff turned their heads n her direction as she kicked the door open and slid past it before it hit her in the butt.  
  
Mac high-fived Harriet on the way past her desk. The plan was going so wonderfully.  
  
Mac arrived at her office and drew the blinds before throwing the stack of files she was carrying onto the ever-growing Everest of files that had magically grown on her desk.  
  
Harm was gong to be returning from Mattie's field trip at two. Until then, she had work to do.  
  
Just after Mac had pulled out a pen and opened a new file; there came a knock at her door. "Who is it?" Mac asked nervously as she pulled an empty file in front of her head.  
  
"Its Petty Officer Coatis Ma'am", she answered. Mac breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled the file away.  
  
"Enter", Mac announced as PO Coatis slipped through the door and shut it before she sat down.  
  
"Have you seen him yet?" she asked Mac excitedly.  
  
"No, he's not going to be here until two", Mac answered.  
  
Jen jumped out of her chair and told Mac she'd update Harriet. Mac smiled and went back to work.  
  
Admiral's office:  
  
Admiral Chedwidden opened the door to his office and peered out. His Yeoman wasn't seated at her desk, so he looked into the bullpen.  
  
PO Coates was seated upon Lieutenant Simms' desk and they were chatting wildly before bursting into a fit of giggles.  
  
"They're up to something", he said quietly to himself.  
  
TBC... Yeah, I know its short but that's because I want to get to the second chapter really badly. So does the girl that sits next to me in math class. She's trying to poke the secret out of me with her pen. Well Natalee, now worries. The next chapter is coming soon  
  
PS: I don't mean to infringe on any copyright laws. I don't own JAG, although I wish I did *smiles evily* 


	2. II

The Office Pool  
  
Chapter2  
  
"I bet the Colonels in on it", he added.  
  
He shut his office door and walked over to Mac's office. He noted Jen and Harriet had stopped talking. Jen immediately picked up Harriet's phone. She must've been warning Mac.  
  
He knocked on Mac's door and waited for her to say he could enter. He could hear a loud shuffling noise coming from inside. Then there was a loud crash and Mac cursed.  
  
"Enter!" she finally said. He opened the door and was greatly amused at what he saw.  
  
Mac was sitting on her chair with a file folder on her head. There were files and their contents strewn around the office. Apparently, it was her coffee mug that had emitted the crash. The coffee that was once in the cup was now over her uniform, her chair and the floor.  
  
Mac noting that the Admiral found her acting oddly decided to break the ice. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
The Admiral just rubbed his head in confusion. "Colonel, why is there a file folder sitting on your head?" he asked calmly.  
  
She pulled it off and placed it on her desk. "It's a surprise for Commander Rabb", she answered as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
The Admiral was shocked (to say the least!). But he didn't say anything; he just smiled nervously and left her office.  
  
Harriet and Jen looked scared as he walked past them. He decided to have a chat with them, and he turned around.  
  
"Did you two have anything to do with this?" he asked politely.  
  
"Yes sir", they answered in unison.  
  
"What are you trying to do?" he joked. "Give the Commander a heart attack?"  
  
Upon hearing his name, Harm walked over to them. He had just returned from Mattie's field trip.  
  
"Talking about me sir?" he asked.  
  
"The Colonel wants to see you"; he answered as he pointed towards Mac's office.  
  
As soon as Harm was out of earshot, the Admiral muttered "We have GOT to see this" as they all walked towards Mac's office.  
  
No less than ten seconds had passed since Harm knocked on it, Mac opened the door.  
  
Harm's reaction was expected. His eyes bulged from their sockets and his mouth hung open. "Your hair!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, like it? I wanted a change, so I bleached my hair blond", she told him as if it were no big deal.  
  
"Oh its nice, I-I-I like it", he stammered.  
  
"Thanks, now come in and I will fill you in on our case", she said as she pulled him into her office.  
  
Harriet and Jen remained out side Mac's door, snickering. The Admiral was still confused at what was going on.  
  
"What's the real reason Mac dyed her hair?" the Admiral asked them.  
  
"Well, we noticed that Harm usually only dates blondes and so we put together an office pool to see if he'd ask her out", Jen explained calmly. She seemed the think the Admiral wasn't going to approve of this.  
  
"Really, can I get in on it?" he asked. I bet $50 that he'll sake her out and $100 that it has nothing to do with the hair", he said. "Next time, can you give me the heads up before you pull a stunt like this?" he asked before retreating to his office.  
  
TBC...Yes, I know, it's a strange story but I'm a strange person. So it's all good in the end. Happy Natalie? You don't have to live in suspense any longer. 


	3. III

The Office Pool  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Jeez, will you stop that?" she asked rather annoyed at him.  
  
"Do what?" he asked even though he knew he was aggravating her.  
  
"Poke my hair with your pencil", she answered briskly. She sat down at her desk and sighed. "Does it suit me?" she asked him.  
  
"Not really, you'd look better if your hair was the colour it naturally is", he answered honestly.  
  
"Okay, that's it! I do something nice for you and you don't appreciate it! GET OUT!" Mac yelled as she shoved Harm out of her office.  
  
Harm stood outside Mac's office rather confused. He was just being honest. She had no right to explode at him like that.  
  
Harm went to the break room for some coffee. While Harm was pouring himself a cup of coffee, Harriet came on. She had an odd grin on her face. "Can I help you Harriet?" Harm asked politely.  
  
"Is there anything you want to tell me?" she asked hopefully. Harm automatically knew this had something to do with Mac's new hair colour. Harm, not wanting to get into any more trouble than he was already in, just shook his head and went back to his office with his coffee.  
  
When he got back to his office, he noticed that his answering machine was flashing. He knew it was Mac, but he didn't want to talk to her just yet. On closer inspection of the answering machine, he noticed that there were ninety-two new messages. Harm spent the next while listening to them. Ninety of them were from Mac; one from Harm's mother and one saying that he won the lottery.  
  
He remembered buying the ticket, but as usual he hadn't expected to win. He'd won $3.24 million. If Mac hadn't been so mad at him, this may have been his lucky day.  
  
Harm wondered what he could buy with $3.24 million. A car? He already had one in fine working order. A house? Harm liked his apartment, and it was just the way he wanted it.  
  
Also, if Mattie were to move in with him, then Jen would have nowhere to live. But then Harm thought of something. Jen could live in his apartment. Its rent is less than her half of the rent at the other apartment.  
  
That's a solution, but he wasn't going to tell Jen until he and Mattie had chosen a home.  
  
The next question Harm had was: where were they going to live?  
  
Harm's thought was interrupted by his telephone ringing. He knew it was most likely Mac, so he knew that if he'd like to live 'til his next birthday, he'd better pick up the phone.  
  
"Harm, have you forgotten how to pick up a phone and answer?" Mac asked curtly.  
  
"No Mac, I was just in the break room getting coffee, then I came back to my office and found out that I had won the lottery", Harm answered calmly. "Then I was thinking of where I wanted to take my favorite little Marine out for dinner so I could apologize", he lied. Normally, Harm didn't like lying to Mac, but if it would get him out of the doghouse, it was well worth it  
"Oh", Mac answered. "Well I hope you have fun on your date with Gunny", she answered playfully.  
  
"I'll pick you up at seven"; he answered to her joke.  
  
After he got off the phone with Mac, he looked at his watch. He was so relieved that it was quitting time, he couldn't wait to get home to tell Mattie the news.  
  
After he went to his apartment and deposited his briefcase and cover, he went over to Mattie and Jen's apartment. Jen was in the kitchen preparing dinner and Mattie was sitting on the back of the couch jabbering something about a boy named Ajay to one of her girlfriends.  
  
"Hi Commander", Jen said dryly. She didn't lookup from the pot on the stove that she was stirring madly.  
  
"The Colonel told you that I thought the blond didn't suit her, didn't she?" Harm asked. Jen didn't answer, she kept staring down at the pot, but Harm could tell she had heard him by her face contortions.  
  
"Hi Harm!" Mattie said with an extra bounce in her step.  
  
"So, who's Ajay?" Harm inquired.  
  
"Her boyfriend", Jen answered for Mattie. Mattie looked as if she was going to kill Jen.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" Mattie protested. Then she admitted "Okay, he is, but Harm don't you dare get all protective and fatherly about it".  
  
"I would never dream about it", Harm lied while smiling. Mattie just rolled her eyes and plunked herself down in one of the table chairs.  
  
"He invited me to the movies tonight, is it okay if I can go?" Mattie asked. "We're just going to the theater around the corner, so you don't have to drive me", Mattie added.  
  
"That's good, because I have a date tonight too", Harm told her. Jen gave him the evil look of death. "Mac and I are going out for dinner", he added. Jen's look immediately turned into a smile. "Oh, I got other big news, I won the lottery today; I won $3.24 million.  
  
Mattie's mouth dropped and Jen dropped the wooden spoon on the kitchen floor. "That's a lot of money", Jen said.  
  
"Yeah", Mattie added.  
  
Harm looked at the oven timer "Uh oh, I have to be at Mac's apartment in twenty minutes and I still have to change!" he exclaimed as he ran out the door.  
  
TBC.....Natalee! Get the rabid monkeys off of me! Lol, yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy. I don't know when the next chapter is coming. Right now, I'm in the middle of redecorating my room. By for now. From: Amanda 


End file.
